


A Fox's Tail

by WinglessCookie



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alpha Nanami Ryuusui, Alpha Shishiou Tsukasa, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Discord: The Kingdom of Shipping (Dr. STONE), Fluff, Gift Exchange, Hybrids, Knights - Freeform, Love at First Sight, M/M, Omega Ishigami Senkuu, Omegaverse, TKSevents, TheKingdomofShipping, fox shifter Senku, hurt to comfort, king Ryusui, lion shifter Tsukasa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:40:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28326204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinglessCookie/pseuds/WinglessCookie
Summary: A child cried and a small surprise. Will lead the king and his men to a fate that far exceeds their own expectations. Also maybe, they could find love along the way.
Relationships: Ishigami Senku/Nanami Ryuusui/Shishiou Tsukasa, Ishigami Senkuu/Nanami Ryuusui, Ishigami Senkuu/Shishiou Tsukasa, Nanami Ryuusui/Shishiou Tsukasa
Comments: 3
Kudos: 71
Collections: 2020 TKS Secret Santa





	A Fox's Tail

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Katarina_Silversong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katarina_Silversong/gifts).



> A secret Santa gift for one of my dear friends, Kat! 
> 
> Hi Kat!!
> 
> I really hope you like this gift! It was so much fun writing it and I just squealed so much at the end. This story is very RyuSen but has the potential for TsuRyuSen. And I'm just so soft at the prompts that you gave me. I decided to Frankenstein them and put them all together to make this!

Out on a midnight hunt. A party of two alphas and three betas travel deep in the winter woods. The party is southern-bound far from their warm cottages, hot bellies full of ale, and a castle that sits by the sea. Winter winds ghostly-howl, bitterly cold, and quaking against their human skin. Dragon’s claws and horse’s hooves crunch against the snowy roots. 

They form paths where they once came from and even in simple moments. The snow falls heavily downwards. Cover their tracks easily. Making it appear as if they didn’t even exist, to begin with. Like they were treading in a place that didn’t welcome them.

Even though the warnings from the locals about beasts that will eat their souls if they were to stay in these mountains.

They were still searching for a nice place to set up camp for the night. An old cave or an abandoned cottage. When suddenly, a small pathetic cry drifts through the tree branches, rustling the fallen snow from the limps. It causes one of the mares to be startled and turn away from the noise. Not wanting to perish in the winter storm. Then for the comforting hand of her rider to calm her frightened spirits.

“What in the world is that?” The king proclaims while searching the area on top of his dragon. He halts his dragon companion, snow creaking under its halted weight, and the beast shivers as the cold begins the icy cold descent into its silver-blue scales.

The scales rattle and chatter against each other as it tries in vain to keep itself warm. A cold-blooded creature shouldn’t be out in this but the king demanded and so the dragon walks amongst the horses. Force to be the king’s personal heater and mount.

The winter was far too unkind this year. It was a never-ending brisk of snow, ice, death, and rain. Many astrologists and philosophers are calling it a new ice age.

They were prepping and expecting the worst. The church was praying for the best and for the lost souls to find a place of peaceful rest in the afterlife.

“Is that a child? In this weather?” Ryusui asks in concern to his royal guards. He ruffles the wolf fur cloak around his face and forces it closer to his skin. In fail hopes to keep himself warm. The only warmth he felt was the bareback of his dragon underneath of him and even that was fleeting as the storm brewed stronger. 

The guards all but stopped with their king. To listen to hauntingly childlike cries.

They really did sound like a child. Lost in the woods and soon to be lost to the world. If they didn’t do something quick. 

The guards chatted amongst themselves, remembering the ol’ tales that were sung by the fireplace, and bards of the last inn that they stayed in. 

“It could be a wisp. I’ve heard that they are common in these fair lands.”

“Maybe, a shapeshifter trying to lure King Nanami to a trap?” 

The small cries and blood thickening screams make Ryusui’s stomach roll with unease. It twists into knots. Fingers clutch around the dragon’s reigns and knuckles turn frightfully white.

They haven’t found any deer, squirrel, or even bird for miles it seems. But to find a child, deep in the woods? Could only mean mal-intent of another and someone’s head will roll in the eve of the briskly hopeful morning. If Ryusui has any say to it.

The abandonment of children is one of the worst crimes a man could make in his kingdom. The worse is the murder of his own kin.

But to them. For the party, for all they know is that the woods appear to be vacant of all living souls. Besides them.

The only voice of reason came after the winds shortly died down and it gave the guard a chance to speak to everyone else.

“King Nanami, it sounds like it could simply be a fox.” The king’s royal guard on top of his stallion replies back. Long brown hair swirls with the snow that blows from the nearby mountains. But his amber catlike eyes, sharply hone onto the noise and he begins to lead the party to it.

“How would you know if it’s a fox and not a child, Sir Tsukasa?” His heart waits in anticipation, fear welling in his chest, and praying for it to be a mere fox. Not that of a child.

A lion-like tail pokes out of the guard’s long cloak, swaying happily against his horse’s saddle. Tsukasa looks back to his king, licking his sharp canines, and he chuckles deeply. The sound and the answer sends icy chills down Ryusui’s spine, “for reasons my sir. That is better left unspoken. I rather not see your royal bloomers get twisted up in your knickers from the answer.”

“But I’m your king! I demand answers!”

“There your bloomers twisting-”

“Sir Tsukasa I will have your head!”

“Well then, you gotta pry those reasons out of my cold dead lips. My beloved king.” Tsukasa laughs warm heartedly under his breath and turns away from the fuming king. The guard fully knows that Ryusui ain’t gonna do anything to him. Not when Tsukasa has the king twisted around his pinky. Or well, the pinky is the sweet way of saying his cock. 

An alpha enjoying another alpha’s company? Isn’t completely unheard of. Since omegas are far and few in-between.

And-

The beautiful man; that Ryusui has proudly taken as his royal bedfellow, advisor, and personal guard. At the young age of thirteen summers from a traveling circus with his young cub of a sister. For many summers that have passed afterward. Tsukasa has kept the cold away, given him some much-needed companionship, friendship, and to keep his back well protected amongst his many enemies. A king may find while ruling a kingdom.

After all, you can’t make everyone happy right?

When they finally see the small thing that was making all the noise. White fur puffed up, small black nose wiggles at the new, unfamiliar scents, and fearful scarlet eyes dart to the party approaching it.

The fox looks about ready to have a heart attack at the sight of them.

Ryusui couldn’t help but let out a pitiful laugh into the palm of his hand at the creature. He was relieved it wasn’t a child. 

The fox’s tail snared into a bear trap. The poor thing tries everything to push the metal teeth apart. From using a tree branch, to stones, to even its own paws, and for everything to fail.

It cries again in the childlike mimicry. 

The warm smirk grew on the king’s face at the sight of the creature using tools to pry apart the trap. It wasn’t just some dumb woodland animal. Like they’ve hunted in the past. It has the ability to abstract thought, to construct simple thoughts into complicated ideas, and when it notices none of them are making a move to help. Everyone was too stunned at the show that they were seeing.

The fox huffs out a cold breath of frustration and turns it’s back against the party. Accepting whatever ill-fate may lay upon its head. The childlike cries will only entertain the humans more. So, it kept it’s muzzle shut.

“My King-” Another guard spoke up, curly red hair, and the soft androgynous face appears beside their king. Rapier has already been drawn from its sheath, “would you like me to end the creature suffering? The white fur will make an elegant winter coat for you.”

The fox’s hair stood up more from the guard’s words and its ears twists around to listen to the other guards talk amongst themselves.

It silently nods at one of them, hopefully, the small guard with platinum blonde hair becomes their voice of reason.

“Well clearly, the fox is very cunning Sir Francois. Did you not see how it used the stick against the teeth of the bear trap? Maybe, let us take the fox in and let Dr. Xeno do some studies on it.”

“True Sir Ukyo, it could be a mythical beast. Maybe it’s a woodland spirit manifesting itself as a fox? Or a shifter?” Francois smiles at their companion. They add, “we do whatever you would like my king. Just give us the orders.”

Ryusui thinks to himself as he approaches the frightened fox. His dragon blows a smokey hot breath. In a way of saying hello to the creature. To only make it yip and jump away, in response. Simply, not used to something that is so warm like a dragon’s breath against its skin.

The fox growls at the dragon and swaps at the muzzle with its claws. It was daring the beast to come closer and then it turned its head to the man riding it.

Scarlet eyes meet amber eyes and Ryusui could feel their souls connect. A sense of sadness and fear fills his soul, his breathing grows rapid, heart pacing irregularly, and even if it’s for a moment. 

_It truly couldn’t-_

The gods of fated loves must be having a sick twisted joke amongst themselves. The great king of the Northern Isles? To find his fated mate to be that of a fox? Surely, not. 

There has to be more to this.

And without fail his fingers snap together. The noise echoes against the creaking snow and hot breaths. His desires for answers outgrowing the trance the two have fallen into and he gives out his order, quickly, Not wanting to waste another precious second, “Sir Tsukasa release the fox and give the creature to me. I want it! Now!”

Tsukasa goes without answers and dismounts from his horse. He sinks about two feet into the snow without much effort. Even when the fox tries to dig into the snow. To get away from the big hands and the large man that approaches it. But the fox cries as the teeth from the trap digs deeper into its skin. Nearly, tearing its tail from its body.

Ryusui watches in amusement. Even though his heart still tampers at a foreignly frightful rate.

“It’s okay little one. I only eat you, if he gives me the command too.” The were-lion says soothingly, hands grasp against the rusted metal of the trap. He crackles darkly, “It’s been a while, since I had fox stew.”

Even though the fox bites into the meat of his hand. Tsukasa doesn’t flinch at the small teeth digging into him and without issues or time wasted. 

He breaks the trap into pieces. His hand clutches around the nape of the fox’s neck before the creature could get the chance to run away. And, Tsukasa gratefully hands the fox to his king’s bare hands.

“Come mere,” Ryusui says and adds in amazement, “wow his fur is as soft as fallen snow. Such a darling creature and yet, alone in the wilderness. I wonder where his family is?” 

The fur creases around his fingertips and he locks eyes on the creature yet again. Small flickers of embers dance amongst his own eyes. It was as if he was looking in the eyes of a philosopher's stone. Completely, enchanted and drawn in by the scared eyes. That felt far more human than beast. 

“Thank you. And-” Ryusui hums, even when the fox tries to get away, bloody muzzle and teeth bearing him. The fox hisses at his foreign touch. He laughs, painfully, and quickly calms down his men with the wave of his hand. When the creature bites into the flesh of his arm, “looks to be a rather spunky boy. I’m truly am glad. It wasn’t a child out here.”

“Same.” Ukyo smiles and quickly latches his bow back onto his saddle. 

Ryusui cradles the lockjawed fox into his arm, softly warm fur bristling against cold skin, and his dragon begins to turn around without order. The great beast was simply, far too prepared to leave this winter wasteland behind for the warmth of its brimstone keep. Hay under its feet instead of snow and roasted lamb chops being given to its needy stomach.

A chuckle fell from Ryusui’s lips as his fingers played with the irritated fox’s rather unique green-tipped ears, “Sir Francois, maybe I’ll take you up on that offer of having a new winter coat. Especially, if this _cute_ fox doesn’t let up on my arm by the time we reach the castle.”

The fox only bites down harder at his words and Ryusui is sure. That he’s gonna have a nasty scar after this.

“Let’s go home men and get this cutey some well-needed treatment!” He proudly proclaims and the party begins heading north to the old castle.

Ryusui’s home and his warm bed. In a few quiet hours, the fox has fallen asleep in his arms, and the King sighs in relief when the fox’s jaw finally unhinges itself from his flesh.

Then he watches in shock as the sleeping fox turns into that of a beautiful, small, and naked young man. The party stops in suspicion, wary of bringing a stranger home with them.

“So, he was a shifter?” Ukyo mumbles at the sight of the young man sleeping in his king’s arms. The foxtail still bloody from the trap and ears remain as the man curls into Ryusui’s chest, wanting to sleep for a few more hours.

Tsukasa sniffs the stranger and growls thickly at the sweet looming scent, “an omega at that too. Wonder why an omega is out in these parts? All alone at that?”

After a pause, Ryusui studied the man calmly, and his arms wrapped tenderly around the small frail frame.

“No clue my dear companions. But-” Ryusui’s eyes tirelessly gaze upwards at the castle that looms over the horizon. The sun slowly crept and the smile on his face grew with rising warmth in temperatures.

“We’re almost home. But we’ll figure everything out and what’s going on when we finally get there.” He hums, scratching the back of the shifter fox’s ear, softly, and Ryusui watches as the creature curls into his stomach some more. Not wanting to wake up with the rest of the world.

“Just for now.” He purrs, brushing the hair away from the man’s face. Ryusui couldn’t help let the cat-like grin grow on his face. Because if this was the one? Let it be as such and he adds as they begin moving forward again, “we’ll let him sleep.”

## \---

When the sun fully rises, doves chirp onwards, and a cool metal rubs against his neck. Senku wakes up to the unknown surroundings in a startled, frightful state. It was as if the world was spinning all around and it was making him sick.

“ _Shit._ ”

Fearful. Heart racing and he sits upon the large bed of furs. The collar around his neck, chained to the wall behind him, and the cobblestone that lines the walls with beautiful large window panes open wide and letting the afternoon sun’s warmth flood into the room. Giving the strange room an almost homely feeling.

But this was not his home! Why was he there? 

The strange white nightgown that lays against his skin was foreign but it was soft to the touch. He could tell it was made from the finest of craftsmanship, the delicate embroidery of snow fox dancing, and forest imagery sewed across the hemline. The designs were simple, elegant, and show how much care was taken into making the gown.

He didn’t know how he got here. Senku couldn’t remember a thing from before. Besides getting distracted by a small red squirrel in the winter woods and chasing after it. He had the desire to show his human father the creature because he has never seen anything like it before in their area.

But one wrong step and his fingers run over his tenderly wrapped tail. Still sore from the injuries it acquired from being caught in that pisky bear trap and due to the pain. The fear of losing his tail. He wasn’t able to shift back into being human.

He looks around, jingling the chain, and collar. Just trying to see if there was a way out of this room or out of his restraints.

“Come on-” Even his finely tuned fox-like nails, did nothing for the small keyhole. After one nail broke, he takes a deep breath and flops down onto the bed in utter defeat.

Well, it looks like he’s gonna be stuck here for a bit and for whatever his captors have planned for him. He just has to accept it and pray that his heat doesn’t come in while he’s trapped here.

So, with nothing else better to do. Senku just starts counting the stone on the ceiling. His fingers anxiously run across his tail and his heart hasn’t settled into a normal calming pace.

“Ten, eleven-” 

\---

Hours pass by and Senku finds himself napping throughout it. Not knowing what else to do with his time and not really wanting to count all the stones in the room again.

His final total comes out to be at twenty thousand and sixty-seven stones, total. 

The only thing that managed to wake him up from his slumber was the smell of sweet honey roast and potatoes. His hunger outgrows his need for safety as he sits up in the bed. Just like that of the living dead.

“Good morning. Did you sleep well, _princess_?”

A soft chuckle and those teasing words bring him into full awareness of his surroundings.

The man he saw on the back of the dragon from before. Was now sitting on the edge of the bed. Golden hair tied with a ribbon and amber eyes were piercing the deepest parts of his soul. The warmth of his body and the bitter smell of sulfur that surrounds him. Made Senku’s headspin. It did worse things to his twisting heart.

The only thing he could think of to explain these new and strange feelings. Were the thing about fated mates. 

A large hand reaches out for his own and he quickly swipes it away, “don’t touch me.” 

The werelion was preparing the food on top of the wardrobe beside the man. Senku could feel those calculating predatory eyes on him, burning him alive, and preparing for Senku to make one small mistake.

“And don’t call me a princess.” He huffs and looks away from the two men.

“Well, what can I call you then?”

Senku narrows his eyes, glaring outside of the window, and refusing to answer the man’s question.

“Here, King Ryusui your food.”

“Thank you, Tsuka!” Ryusui cheerfully hums and taking the plate from his guard’s hand. Senku feels a finger poke at his shoulder, “are you hungry? You haven’t eaten anything in nearly three days.”

Scarlet eyes widening and he looks back at the other, questioning, “was I really out for that long?” 

The blonde shrugs a little, “yeah, for three days and two nights. Your wound was severely infected, and our castle doctor decided to do whatever he could to keep your tail intact. Instead of um- cutting off. Since Tsukasa was telling us all about how were-creatures take great feelings of pride in their tails.”

He studies the taller man and then the supposed king of this castle. Before bashfully looking away and mumbling as he pulls his knees to his chin, “thank you.”

“Your welcome.” Fingers running through the fur on his tail and Senku begrudgingly feels the finger poking at his shoulder.

He growls through his teeth, “Go away.”

“Please eat,” Ryusui says and Senku buries his face into his knees. While the other continues to talk and the finger, needlessly continues to poke at him, “you are unable to recover on an empty stomach.”

“Just let the boy starve.”

“Tsukasa! No.” The alpha barks at the other and Senku could feel Ryusui’s anger bubble from his own soul. It twists his heart even more and Senku holds his chest, quietly demanding the traitorous organ to seize its desires. “The young man needs to eat. So, he can recover and it’s isn’t right to let another starve. While being a guest in your own home.”

“Guest- I’m a guest?” Senku rolls his head glaring at the far too joyful king with a plate full of honey roast being offered to the omega on the silver platter. He growls, “it feels like I’m of a prisoner then a guest. Because you don’t just chain and collar guests, now do you?”

Tsukasa chuckles at the young man’s inquiries, “Only if they pose a threat to the king.” The knife slices cleanly and effortlessly through the thick meat. The sadistic glare that was cast over to Senku causes the young man to shiver in fear.

He may not have to worry about the king but the guard? That looks at him as if he was some deciduous mouth-watering lamb chops?

“So, do you pose a _threat_ to the king little one?” Scarlet eyes were glued to the knife going up and down without any issues. The snap of the blade against the wooden cutting board and his heart running up to the brim of his throat. 

Yeah, Senku could feel his stomach turn and twist. He squeezes his body tighter together, protectively covering his most vital organs. 

“I asked a question. And I would like an answer.” The air grew as thick as thieves. Senku is positive the alpha couldn’t even cut the air with how tense it was feeling. 

He was grateful for the king waving the toxic energy away. 

“Tsukasa, I order you to stop with the teasing of the frightening thing. Come on, just eat? It’s good.” Ryusui smiles and the omega watches as the alpha takes a slither of the meat. Then eats it, mumbling in happy splendor, “And- not poisoned all. _Mmmm-_ If that’s what you are worried about.”

The meat hangs over Senku’s mouth. The king was trying to feed him as if he was some stray animal. But, it smells good, and his stomach grumbles from the lack of food inside of it.

Amber eyes glistening, hopeful that he would take a bite but instead. Senku huffs out in frustration, shifting into his fox form, and the collar shrinks down to fit snugly around his smaller neck.

He buries himself underneath the covers despite the dismay of the king. The omega will rather starve than eat a bite from these men. 

The voices became muddled as he tried his best to ignore them. Not wanting them to see him fall for their tricks. Even when minutes pass and the door opens then shuts. 

The strange smells dissipating. Senku still refused to come out of the warmth of the covers and eventually sleep took over yet again. 

\---

It took weeks till the young man ate anything that Ryusui had offered him. The other’s body grew thin and weak as the days passed on.

He hasn’t even heard the other speak in days. 

He doesn’t even know the omegas name! For crying out loud. All questions were met with silence and a cold shoulder.

The only things the other did was drink water and stay in his fox form while buried underneath the warm bed covers.

The alpha was growing worried for him. Tsukasa has offered to tie the man up and force-feed him. To make sure he’ll survive for another day. 

But Ryusui refused the man’s offer. Not wanting to have the omega hate them anymore. 

Maybe soon, they could gain his trust. 

But for now, and instead. He took the warm company of the other alpha for the cold nights and days that pass without any improvement from the omega.

\---

One dreadfully cold winter night. The frightful snowstorm howls outside. Snow covers the stairwell up to the fox’s room. Ryusui after his tasks of taking care of the kingdom. Comes into the quiet room. The young man slept in a den full of furs, that he’s been nesting all around the bed. It brought a smile to the alpha’s face. Hopefully, this will be a good sign of the fox finally getting comfortable. He lays a tray of berries, salad, and chili on the edge of the bed and goes to barcade the windows tightly.

Then he sets wood into the fireplace and lets it feed into the already hot flames that dance inside beautifully.

“Why are you doing all of this?” The young man's words spook Ryusui out of his skin and the alpha could hear the other chuckle quietly at the sight. The omega continues, “you could just kill me or like your guard has been threatening. To force me into your bidding and if I still don’t listen? Make me into a nice winter jacket. So, why continue this act?”

Ryusui shrugs, “I’ll only talk-” sitting down on the edge of the bed, and he pushes the tray full of food to the fox. “If you eat something?”

“You gonna blackmail me now?” The omega huffs, burying himself back under the blankets of fur. His scarlet eyes were the only thing Ryusui could see but they didn’t have any hate in them. 

More like a playful energy. 

“If it is the thing to force you to eat something solid. Then so be it. I’ll have it that way.” He chuckles laying on his side, watching the eyes follow his own. The alpha smiles, laying his head onto his arms, and waiting patiently.

The day’s work has been long and tiring. It never ends. Constant demands, complaints, needs, and he groans. 

His kingsmen need to learn. That he was human like everyone else. Well, besides the shifters, the werebeasts, and the lizardmen. And not just some dartboard that they could constantly throw whatever sharp object they have nearby at.

It hurts and he was bone dry tired. The heaviness in his eyes grew, blinking slowed down, and the scent of the omega nearby was calming. 

The time passed on by. There was no movement or change of demeanor for the fox and he was nodding off with scarlet eyes never leaving his own.

He yawns into his hand burying his face into the furs, “wha- is your name, little fox?”

“ _Senku. Senku Ishigami._ ” The name and voice startles him a little. Not expecting such a quick and soft answer to come forward. So, used to the bitter cold shoulder and the quietness of nothing. When he spoke. That the sound of the other’s voice, warms his heart, and he watches as long fingers stretch outwards to grab the bowl of berries.

Then Senku quickly snatches it back into his nest and a mumble, “thank you.”

Ryusui smiles without answering back as he watches the young man eat the bowl of berries like a starved animal. Which he was at this point. 

When the bowl was done. Senku reaches for the soup and sits up from his nest. The blankets cascade around his bare body.

“So, I’m eating. Now, why are you doing this?” The omega huffs and Ryusui couldn’t help but laugh at the childlike behavior.

Ryusui rolls on his back, staring up at the stone ceiling, and answers, “this may sound cheesy. But the first time our eyes met. It just felt-” purring with a smile, “ _right._ ” and his hand lays onto his own chest. He feels the rapid beating of his own heart, “And, I was gonna curse the gods for making the one into a fox. Because a king fated mated to be that of a fox?”

He laughs and looks over at Senku. Both of their cheeks were dusted with a beautiful shade of pink and their ears burn as he continues to talk, “will surely get me burned at the stake. So, I’m happy to see you as human as I am.”

“We’re not mates.” Senku says and Ryusui rolls his eyes.

“Not now, but in the future-” He winks at the omega, “we could be? But you're gonna have to accept Tsukasa as well. Since, he’s my royal bedfellow and lover. We are a bit of a package deal.”

The empty bowl clings against the tray and Senku crawls over to him. 

“You are a strange person.” A warm palm lays against his cheek and Ryusui couldn’t help but lean into the soft touch. Senku continues to talk and Ryusui closes his eyes at the other’s words, “never seen an alpha enjoy another alpha’s company or have them as a bedfellow. Where I live that will be a death sentence.”

“Well, I can’t help what my heart wants.” Ryusui shrugs, yawning, and he happily snuggles into the small body that curls into him. Probably, seeking the other for warmth. 

Since, even with the fire raging in the fireplace. The room was still far too chilly for one to live comfortably. He purrs when Senku lays his head on his chest, “if love sentences me to death. Then I will love till my final breath.”

“You are such a cheesy romantic.” The tease was playful and Ryusui couldn’t help but chuckle at the other’s very obvious observation.

“I could be your cheesy romantic?” He sticks his tongue out at Senku and his cheek burns. If anyone were to find out how soft he’s being now? He will surely never be able to live the embarrassment down. 

But the tail that wraps around his body like a warm heated blanket. It was so soft and Ryusui couldn’t help but hug it like a teddy bear.

He was happy to see that the bear trap only left a small bald spot on Senku’s tail.

“I’ll think about it, alpha.” The omega giggles and as sleep finally brings Ryusui into a deep slumber. 

In the midst of his sleep. He swears the warm lips that lay against his own. Even for a moment. Was nothing more than a feverish dream.

\---

When he wakes up again from the cold breeze that shivers even his bones. Ryusui finds himself alone in the room tucked underneath the furs. The collar laying on the bed and the window swinging open. There was nearly three feet of snow on the floor now.

“Fuck.”

He pats down his side and curses at the missing keys from his pocket. That little fox-

Ryusui growls, standing up from the bed, and running out to the balcony. To see if he could see the other but the blizzard has completely erased the world around them. 

“Senku!!” He screams, cursing himself for falling asleep, and not paying better attention to his surroundings. He was lucky that he wasn’t killed in his sleep. 

“Shit-” His hands run through his wild golden hair in frustration. “Senku.” 

They were just warming up to each other too and he turned around. Ready to order his guards to go out searching for the fox. But his eyes only grew wide at the fox laying on the bed. Tail wagging up and down and the devilish smirk was stunning on Senku’s face.

Ryusui couldn’t help but fall deeper for him. 

“You called, my king?” 

“I’m gonna kill you.” For giving him a heart attack and the omega only laughs wholeheartedly, waving the key in front of his face.

“How are we supposed to be mates? If I’m dead?”

“Don’t be a smart ass.” Ryusui walks over to the young cheeky man. Who looks like he just ate the canary.

“Sorry, I was born with my brain being in my ass. It kind of comes with the territory.” The tease makes Ryusui laugh alongside the other as he pins the boy down to the bed.

“Well-” The alpha licks his lips, “Now, I gotta see if your brain is really in your ass or you are just full of shit.”

“Don’t threaten me with a good time.”

“Threatening you with a good time is calling for Tsukasa to come in and play with us.”

“I wouldn’t ten billion percent doubt that, King Ryusui.”

The smile on Senku’s face was threateningly beautiful and the laugh that escapes from the omega. Has Ryusui smitten to the very core of his being and when Senku turns back into the fox and scurries back into the covers.

Cheeks red and the sweet smell of slick filling the air.

For the first time, Ryusui didn’t feel hurt by the cold shoulder. He knew fully well, the other wasn’t ready just yet. And he doesn’t even know if he was ready yet. But lays down by the lump underneath the covers, holding it tenderly, “I’ll wait for a thousand years for us to be mates. So, there’s no rush to it. I promise.” The tail that pokes out from underneath the cover wags happily at his words.

* * *

**The End**

* * *


End file.
